


An Unexpected Request

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Jackson Whittemore requested a formal meeting with the Hale Alpha. Stiles and Peter are about to find out what Jackson wants.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 447
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #397: Prediction





	An Unexpected Request

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon ficlet 397: Prediction
> 
> For my TW Bingo Card: FutureFic

Stiles arranged for the meeting to be at the Sheriff's home. He didn't want to bring trouble into their Den, but since it was Jackson Whittemore, he wanted to show some respect.

"You leave Jamie here with Julie or your dad all the time," Peter said as they were getting ready to leave. "He'll be fine."

"I don't know," Stiles replied. "Jackson wants something from us and I have no idea what."

"He's agreed to all your... requests," Peter said patiently. "And he's learned the protocols. It should be fine."

Stiles barked a laugh. "Now you've jinxed it!"

Peter and Stiles had discussed Jackson's request to meet with them. Well, Stiles had babbled at Peter with endless theories about what Jackson might want. Peter had let Stiles run wild, having his own private theory about what might be happening.

They both hoped for the best but prepared for the worst. It was how they worked.

John was curious about what was going on but readily agreed to babysit Jamie that night. "What I don't know, I don't have to be involved in," was his answer. Besides, Stiles knew John would always agree to any time he could get with his grandson.

At exactly eight o'clock the doorbell rang. 

Stiles opened the door to see Jackson, with Ethan standing beside him.

"Okay, I wouldn't have predicted that," Stiles said, looking over the two of them.

Jackson gave a slight bow. "Emissary, I am here to meet with Alpha Hale."

Stiles straightened. "I greet you on behalf of Alpha Hale. Please join us."

Jackson and Ethan came into the home and Stiles led them to the living room. Peter sat in an armchair at the far end of the room. He let Jackson approach while Stiles stood in the doorway.

"Alpha Hale, thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Jackson said. He held out a box. "Please accept this small gift from myself and my husband."

Peter looked up sharply. Stiles shook his head. No, he didn't know.

Peter took the box. "My thanks for your gift and my congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you," Jackson said.

"Please, sit," Peter waved a hand at the couch. Jackson and Ethan sat next to each other on the couch. Stiles came into the room and perched on the arm of Peter's chair.

"What can we do for you?" Peter asked.

Jackson took a small breath. Stiles suspected that if he was a 'wolf, he'd hear Jackson's heart-rate increase slightly.

"Ethan and I find ourselves... between packs at the moment," he said. "We've finished up our schooling in London. We have completed the degrees we were working on and we have learned all the pack is willing to share with those who are not full members. In talking it over, we wanted to come back to the States and since we have no other affiliations, we decided to approach the Hale pack for membership."

Peter nodded. "What did you study?"

"I have a degree in Accounting and Ethan has a degree in computer programming," Jackson said. "I have to put some time into study, but I'll be ready to take the California CPA exam in the next three months. Ethan has a job offer from a tech firm based in Silicon Valley, but he can work from anywhere."

"What do you seek from the Hale pack?" Peter asked formally.

"A home, family," Jackson said immediately. "We want to settle down and have a place of our own. Once I pass the CPA exam, we'll be looking into children, either surrogacy or adoption."

"What do you offer the Hale pack?" Peter asked.

"Family, our strength, our support, our loyalty," Jackson replied.

Peter tilted his head in consideration. "I had hoped you would be asking to join us. There are too few Hales, here on Hale land, and having you and Ethan join us is an unexpected but welcome addition. I assume you're open to a full bonding ritual?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. Ethan also nodded.

"The full moon is next week, we can do it then," Stiles announced. "We are pleased to welcome you to the Hale pack."

Jackson took Ethan's hand. "Thank you for having us."

Stiles clapped his hands. "Okay, now that the formalities are done, I hope you like pizza! It should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"From Morgan's?" Jackson asked. "Is it still as good as it was when we were in school?"

"Of course!" Stiles grinned.

"Perfect," Jackson said. 

"When did you get married?" Peter asked. 

"About three months ago," Jackson admitted. "We were going to wait until we came back here, but there were some... problems within the Winston pack. It was easier on both of us if we were legally married and not available to be thrown into negotiations with other packs."

"Good move, then," Stiles said.

"Where are you staying?" Peter asked.

"My par---, umm, the Whittemore place," Jackson stuttered. "They left me the house and I had it opened up.

Peter leaned forward and looked Jackson in the eye. "While I may be your biological father, the Whittemores were your parents. Never be ashamed of that and you don't have dance around that with me. I do wish I knew you when you were growing up, but at this point we're adults. We happen to be related and I am very pleased to have you in my pack."

"Thank you," Jackson said softly.

Ethan put his elbow into Jackson's side. "See? I told you it would be okay!"

Jackson grinned. 

The doorbell rang and Stiles went to the door. "Pizza's here. Drinks are in the kitchen. Let's eat!"


End file.
